Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4n + 7}{2n + 2} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-4n + 7}{2n + 2} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-4n + 7) \times 5} {(2n + 2) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-20n + 35}{2n + 2}$